


【索博】On the wall【pwp】【N17】

by JingGHachisu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：谁都没死。时间线在五军之战后不久。Bilbo做了孤山王妃【划掉】。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【索博】On the wall【pwp】【N17】

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞源自 @Mostly红茶less ，文笔不及脑洞千分之一。

“你还记得吗，你在这把我压在城墙上，想要把我从上面丢下去。”Bilbo指着城墙上的一块凹陷。

“我当时被气晕了，你背叛我。”Thorin用低沉的声音解释说。

夜晚的孤山很安静，远方人类的灯火还未完全消失，它们星星点点地从窗口透出来。Bilbo好像听见了他们的欢笑和歌唱，不过这一定是幻觉，他想。

战争结束了。

前不久这里还簇拥着精灵和人类，当然，也少不了矮人和灰袍巫师。

“我想拯救你，Thorin。”Bilbo真诚地说，他偏过头看着Thorin，“你那时候，看起来和Smaug一样。”

“然后我被你救了。”Thorin点点头，胡子在胸前晃了晃。

“可惜，我每次走到这里依然会觉得腿软。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“你知道，当时我以为你真的会把我扔下去。”

Thorin沉默着，没有将对话继续下去。

Bilbo看不到他的表情，月光此时将自己掩去，仿佛为了让孤山之王能够隐藏自己。

“不早了，也许我们该……”Bilbo尴尬地打断这份安静。

“我有个办法，可以解决这个问题。”Thorin突然说，他知道打断别人的话是一件不礼貌的事情，但是他迫不及待地希望Bilbo能够答应他。

“什么？”

Thorin向侧面迈出一步，正好将Bilbo困在城墙和自己之间。他稍稍俯下身子，将嘴凑在Bilbo耳边，他的胡子蹭着Bilbo的颈侧，有些痒。Bilbo缩了缩脖子，有些茫然，但是他大概猜到下面会发生什么了，“不！Thorin。”他说。

但是Thorin的左手扶住了Bilbo想要躲开的脑袋，低声说，“我想在这上你，Bilbo。”从嘴里吐出的热气随着呼吸，有节奏地钻进Bilbo的耳朵里，半身人不由打了个战栗。

“Thorin，不。”他皱着眉头推着Thorin的脸，“你的士兵待会就会过来。”

“只是帮你治疗恐惧症，Bilbo。”

 

Bilbo趴在那块石头上，阴茎硬挺着，随着顶撞偶尔会蹭到这块石头的立面。Thorin的性器深深埋在他的体内，就像他的斧头，足够坚硬，足够粗糙，足够……大。

Bilbo发出小动物似的呜咽声，他不敢发出更大的声音，该死的孤山城门的构造可以把一点微小的声音放大着播放到整个原野上去。

Thorin趴在他的背上，双手扣着他的腰，常年挥舞锤子和战斧的手掌满是老茧和深刻的掌纹，而它们此刻正贴在Bilbo的肚子上。Thorin的手指充满爱意地在他的皮肤上来回抚摸，他的左手向下探去，指尖绕着弯曲的毛发，却不再继续碰触那根可怜的滴着前液的家伙。

“我的天……”Bilbo小声地呻吟着，血液和着羞耻冲上他的头顶，在他的耳朵里隆隆作响。

万一有人路过怎么办？他用双手死死地捂住自己的嘴。他不想看见那些矮人用充满善意的笑容盯着自己，好像他真的会给Thorin生个胡子茂密的孩子一样。

“我不在意，”Thorin曾经大笑着说过，“我有一对好侄子，他们可以延续孤山血脉。”

“不过也许Gandalf会有办法。”Balin插嘴说，“魔法或者别的什么。”

“你在走神，Bilbo。”Thorin含住他的耳朵，这个动作引得霍比特人哼哼着软在了Thorin的怀里，“在想什么？”

“待会有人……”Bilbo细细地喘着气，他紧张地绷紧了身体，因为牛皮靴敲击地面的声音逐渐近了——是巡逻的士兵。

“你夹得很紧，Bilbo。”Thorin用牙齿最后咬了咬他的耳骨，用咳嗽清了清嗓子，顺手扬起斗篷，将怀里的Bilbo裹紧。

巡逻兵并没有发现什么异常，他们甚至都没有发现孤山之王的斗篷里还有一个人。

“这不好玩，Thorin。”Bilbo颤抖着紧紧贴在Thorin的身上，他的裤子有一些潮湿，因为他刚刚由于紧张而射了出来，在Thorin的怀里因为高潮而抖成了筛子。而当时巡逻兵正在和Thorin打招呼。

“你的身体感受到了愉悦。”Thorin低下头吻他的侧脸和脖子，“我知道这个，因为我们正亲密地结合在一起。”

山风从石缝里吹进来，吹在Bilbo的额头和鼻子上，他身体的其余部分都被Thorin的斗篷保护地很好。这很温暖也很有安全感。

Thorin不会真的把他扔下去，就算当时他也没狠下这个心。

阿肯宝石，Bilbo刚张开嘴，却不知道该说什么，你把它放哪了？

Thorin的速度明显加快了，高潮就快来临，就像划落夜空的星星。

“你是我的阿肯宝石，Bilbo。”Thorin贴着他的耳朵说。

 

- END -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外：

“你怎么了，Bilbo？”Fili奇怪地问道。

“有点腿软。”Bilbo摇了摇头，脸颊由于刚刚的攀爬而显得有些潮红。

“对了，你差点被扔下去，从这。”Kili恍然大悟。

哦不……才不是因为那个……

 

-END-


End file.
